mycountryforandroidfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rothmans
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Country for Android Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rothmans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CMONYALL (Talk) 14:28, August 19, 2011 Reply Hello Rothmans, Nice job on the Two-Flat House page! It is really starting to look like a details page that is worthwhile to check out. To give you an idea of a similar kind of page, maybe you can take a look at the buildings' pages on the Paradise Island HD wiki? I think it is no problem to use the images of the buildings, I have never had complaints about or issues with the use of the images on the Paradise Island wiki. Btw, are you the anonymous wiki contributor I adviced to register an account? And if so, are you from the Netherlands? CMONYALL 15:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am, Yes I am. ;p And Paradise Island looks ok to me too. If you want to update/edit stuff, please be my guest. I'll make sure to check it out before adding the next page... Can we use templates? Or won't that work? I can't seem to create one, can you? Ok, als je dan toch Nederlands bent, dan praat het zo nog net ietsje makkelijker ;) Zoals je misschien gezien hebt ben ik op de wiki van Paradise Island ook actief, vandaar de link daarnaartoe. Ik heb zelf My Country nog niet geïnstalleerd omdat ik daar op dit moment de tijd niet voor heb om te spelen. Ik kan je met de inhoudelijke dingen dus nog niet veel helpen (zoals de kosten enzo). Verder ziet de opmaak van de pagina's er wel ok uit. Misschien dat later blijkt dat dat nog veranderd moet worden, maar ach dat zien we dan wel weer :p Hoe je er een template van maakt, weet ik eerlijk gezegd niet. Dat zal vast niet heel moeilijk zijn toch? Ik zal er eens naar zoeken! CMONYALL 21:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure if such scripts are possible. I think you should just try something out to see if it works. Otherwise it will be a lot of copy-pasting..... CMONYALL 17:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Rothmans, I took some time to take a look at the Professionals template, as I will probably be using it soon. But I had two questions regarding this template. The first is why you put } | ( }x) }} in it? I know that it is some sort of if-statement watching if something has been filled in for the variable and if not replace it by something else. But there is no variable named count#3 to be filled in? Secondly, I think the template can be a lot less complicated to fill in. Now if you want to make a page using the template, you have to know all the names of the variables. If that is left out in the template, it is possible to only pass five values along and get the same result. This will make using the template much easier and usefull. I know it has some downsides, but I cannot see many problems arise when only using it for the limited number of professionals there are in this game. Let me know what you think about those two things, CMONYALL 21:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi CMONYALL, Yes it it a if statement..As you might have seen most professionals require just 1 item. But some require 5 and some require 20 (tickets!). I wanted this to fit nicely into a template. So that is what it does...If the count is filled with say 5 it displays (5x) if not it doens't display anyting.....I don't want all 1x behind 99% of the items... Second, You have two options, fill the template with params and you have to have the order right! Or use variables. I choose the last one since it has several advantages. Everyone can read so they kinda immediately understand the context of the variable. If not they need to check out and understand the template first. You can easily use the template without having to know the parameters..Just make a link in the professional overview page on the professional name (if not already present). Then click on the name to create a blank page. Now choose the option..."Show list of used templates" and choose the professional template (either by searching, but it is probably in the last used tempates....) Now you get a nice dialogue you can feel in and you don't need to know the names. What i'm know trying to figure out is how we can store data only once...as you can see you have to fill in the items a professional uses on both the professional page, but also on the overview..And last on the item page we would like to display also which professionals use this items...So i'm trying to see if we can easily do that.. But perhaps we should just let it grow...;) I dunno.. Aha, was it that what you meant with the count# part. I already thought 'where the hell does that count# come from' :p But I can see why to use that now. And then it is a logical step to making the template need variables in a specific order. I am convinced about that part now, so I agree on the design of the template. About the storing of data only once... I really wish it can be done somehow. Would make it even easier to create all pages. Even though there are not that many pages needed for everything to be coverd, it is definitely worth trying to find a way of storing it only once! Admin rights I admit I have been thinking about giving you admin rights, but I figured you could do most everything without them. But since you ask for them for a specific reason and seeing how much you have done for this wiki already, I will grant you admin rights. They should be arriving very soon ;) CMONYALL 17:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey. Thanks the the welcome as I'm new here. This is my first time ever participating in editing a wiki but I figured this game needs a good one so I'd help out. I'm still learning the ropes so it may take me a while to figure everything out. So far all I'm good for is taking an existing template and creating a page for those things that don't have one (i.e. professionals). The one idea i had but have no idea how to impliment it is on let's say a professional's page list all of the buildings that this particular professional is needed for. A similar thing for items, which professionals require what, how many, and which buildings give away that item. Any help would be appreciated. -Cellardoorbeer I tried to delete the pages you asked, but I do not have the rights to do that either. Probably because those are Layout pages and I think wikia handles them as being some sort of css page which can only be deleted by wikia staff.... CMONYALL 12:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! :) And it will give Cellardoorbeer something to do :p The other thing. I think it is a property of the item AND of the building. So valid question where to put it... I guess it should be shown on the item's page and on the building's page, but since you have designed the templates I will let you make the decision about how and what. I mean, I understand you templates, but I think I lack the skills to make useful additions to it (a) CMONYALL 22:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The item page looks great so far. I love how it's auto populated. I can get to work making pages for each item as soon as someone shows me how. As for deciding whether it's a property of the item and/or the building I do think it's both and the data should be on both pages. Ideally I'd like on each building's page to have a breakdown of the items given as that's a feature I think would help me most at this point in the game. Just let me know what I need to do next, so far I think I've ran out of things to edit. Cellardoorbeer 23:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what the friends code does but I put your in. Here's mine 51-86-11-08. Feel free to delete this after you see it as I did yours so this page can be clean. Cellardoorbeer 19:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC)